halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter-003
At the tender age of 5 years old Hunter Damien Cross was kidnapped and conscripted to the SPARTAN program. Known for his uncanny ability to adapt his tactics in the field for any situation as well as his superb aviation combat skills, Hunter Cross would become one of the most highly decorated SPARTANS to emerge from the Human-Covenant War. Biography Early Life Born on Earth to parents Amy Cross and Harrison Cross not much is known about Hunter's early life, due to being abducted at 5 years old. Training Hunter being one of the youngest candidates for the SPARTAN program he struggled to fit in with others, often found alone daydreaming about what the future would hold for him. SPARTAN candidates would often avoid training with him because of his quirky and assertive behavior and disturbingly quite stare which Hunter would do quite a lot. Quite apprehensive about why he was where he was, that didn't stop him from over achieving during training. Many candidates of the program felt uneasy with his superior analysis skills almost predicting what would happen in a scenario before it would actually happen, this peaked the interest of Admiral Margaret Parangosky the commander at ONI who would later detach him from the program to be used as an ONI asset. During the later stage of training Hunter became obsessed with becoming a pilot. He was caught many times looking around in the hanger after lights out, at one point he even tried to smuggle himself in to the cargo of a pelican just to have a ride, he ended up being put in solitary confinement to be taught a lesson. After completing basic training all candidates would undergo the physical Augmentation procedures that would turn them into a Super Soldier otherwise known as SPARTANS. SPARTAN-II Augmentation Procedures http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/SPARTAN-II_augmentation_procedures ---- Carbide Ceramic Ossification- Advanced material grafting onto skeletal structures to make bones virtually unbreakable. Recommended coverage not to exceed 3% total bone mass because of significant white blood cell necrosis. Muscular Enhancement Injections- Protein complex is injected intramusculary to increase tissue density and decrease lactase recovery time Catalytic Thyroid Implant- Platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. Occipital Capillary Reversal- Submergence and boosted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of the subject's retina. Produces a marked visual perception increase. Superconducting Fibrification of Neural Dendrites- Alteration of bioeletrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. 300% increase in subject reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity After the Augmentation procedure had been carried out and all the now SPARTANS II's had healed ONI stepped into conscript Hunter-003 to become a ONI Black OP's asset. To avoid confusion ONI had all of his details copied to a secure ONI Level III file and the original documents deleted from the SPARTAN II database. Early Operations OPERATION: WHITEOUT Hunter's first operation with ONI took place on January 12th, 2525. His objective was to covertly infiltrate and kill Theodore Arwen, he was the only know member of a small Rebel group that was based on HARVEST. Intel at the time even if it was mostly speculation suggested that Theodore was trying to make contact with a high ranking officer of United Rebel Front to acquire a large cache of weapons and a Fury Tactical Nuclear Weapon. Dropped in by pelican 2 miles out from the rebel compound, Hunter-003 made his way there by foot until he arrived. Once he arrived he started surveying the area and the guards patrol patterns. Only having one entry and exit Hunter knew that it was going to be hard getting in and out without being spotted, however after an hour or so of surveying and analyzing the base it would become quite clear that the Rebels were transporting some sort of cargo due the frequent arrival and departure of Cargo trucks. Hunter decided that was both his way in and out of the compound. To be able to get into the compound unseen he would have to board a transport truck, doing this while the truck was moving would be possible but doing it without being spotted by rebels would be unlikely, so Hunter decided to intercept a truck by blocking off the only road that leads into the compound with a few heavy tree trunks. Sometime later a truck arrived at Hunters area of blocked off road, with a look of confusion the driver got out to remove the debris while Hunter smuggled himself into a large empty container in the back of the truck. A short time later Hunter would hear a rebel guard directing the driver to park his truck in loading bay 04 where it would be loaded with weapons in twenty minutes. After taking few more twists and turns the truck reached it's loading bay meaning Hunter had arrived, the base itself was very well structured making it easy to find the whereabouts of the command center where his target would most likely be found. With no guards posted inside the base Hunter could make his way to the Rebel Command Center with ease. Once Hunter had arrived at the Rebel Command Center he snuck his way into the targets office where the target and potentially his first lieutenant were talking, once Hunter had planned out how he would approach the situation not originally planning for a witness to be with the target. He took one decisive breath and jumped up from around the corner stabbing The witness who could of potentially been another high ranking rebel in the throat severing his spine and killing him instantly, the target was so shocked that he froze for a moment in fear, Hunter took advantage of this brief moment and subdued him with a gentle neck choke. Hunter then smothered the target with the deceased rebels blood making him look like a traitor. After setting up the murder for the witness Hunter prepared to stage a suicide for his initial target. Hunter picked the target up and stood over the victim, Hunter then pulled out Theodore's personal sidearm from his holster and discharged one round into his temple. After successfully escaping without being scene he was picked up by an ONI pelican and returned to base for a debrief. Personality Straight to the point and in his later years of service quite sarcastic, he can answer any question in a few words and adapts to any situation in a similar manner. Under extreme stress he will remain calm allowing himself to think of ways to get him and his team out of a tight spot which is what he is so well known for. It's when he is not in action that the effects of training show. An inability to control his behavior will often end with him being held in solitary confinement due to his violent outbreaks, mainly caused by his lack of communication skills. Many UNSC doctors have told High Command that he be deemed unfit for duty but HICOM knows his value in the field far exceeds the damage he causes at home. Physical Appearance Hunter is a mix of Australian and American descent born naturally with olive skin, but because of the amount of time spent inside his amour he now has quite pale skin similar to all other SPARTANS. He has dark hazel brown eyes but could be mistaken to look black. Naturally having dark brown hair he prefers to keep it cut short to avoid unnecessary bacterial infections while wearing his amour. Hunter's Physical build is that of a standard SPARTAN, tall, lean and athletic his body has been augmented to be a lethal instrument of war with no compromise. With only a couple of scars and a few patch jobs Hunter is in top physical form. Weapons & Equipment Hunter's preferred primary weapon was the XBR55 Battle Rifle largely due to the high capacity magazine and extreme precision at range, he bared this firearm from 2526 until 2547 killing thousands of enemies in the process. Later on in his service he was issued with a M395 DMR which was a better suited weapon for the missions he would undertake. Hunter's secondary firearm of choice was his trusty M90 Close Assault Weapon System customized to be able to make use of explosive buckshot rounds best used against heavy covenant units. Hunter used the same shotgun for his entire military career and even gave it a nickname "Demon". Military Career Summary Major Operations *OPERATION: WHITEOUT *OPERATION: ORIGINS *OPERATION: HARD SELL *OPERATION: ROULETTE (Joint OP) *OPERATION: SILVERSIDE *Fall Of Reach *OPERATION: RENEGADE *OPERATION: WELCOME *OPERATION: INVINCIBLE Military Service Record Medals & Awards *Silver Star *Legion Of Honor *Outstanding Airman of the Year Ribbon x 4 Notable Relationships Family *Amy Cross - Mother *Harrison Cross - Father *Ruby Cross - Sister/ SPARTAN IV Friends *Amethyst-A031 O'Riley - Team Renegade *Elissa-A032 Fire - Team Renegade *Seth-A099 Gibson - Team Renegade *Nicoli-B247 Antonov - Team Renegade Other *Jacob Flint - ONI Assassin Category:Resurrection